


2 Fast Sentinels and 2 Furious Guides

by hellbells



Series: Fast Sentinels and Furious Guides [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, M/M, Rising rating, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Prime Sentinel Brian O'Conner and his guide Dominic Toretto have been charged by Brian's adopted fathers to see what is going on with Alpha Verone down in Miami. Is he as corrupt as the reports suggest? What will they do when they realise they need to keep the situation contained as the mundane authorities are getting involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Miami is not a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has gained popularity again. Thank you to everyone in the last week or so who has requested the sequel. It was not posted to begin with because it was a story where I only had the first two chapters written. Sadly that is still the case but I will try to update it as soon as the chapters are written. 
> 
> You guys rock!

**Prologue : Miami is not a vacation**

 

Brian O’Conner may look like a good-for-nothing surfer, whose baby blues occasionally turned colder than ice.  In reality he was so much more – he was a Sentinel.   Sentinels were people who had the enhance senses of smell, taste, touch, sight and hearing. It meant that they could protect people better which is why they often fell into jobs such as; Soldiers, Police; Federal Agents and other similar style work.

 

Sentinels were feared for a long time and took the work of the two leaders Jim Ellison and Blair Sandberg to see that they were protected. For each Sentinel, like Sentinel Ellison they had a match – another half, a guide.  The guide had mental powers like empathy and could wield shields to protect their Sentinel.  The Sentinel-Guide council looked after all registered Sentinels and Guides in the entire world, but the main branch was the US.   When they registered after their gifts came online they were tested so that they knew how the faired in the power scale. The scale went from one to five:  one being the weakest; five being the strongest.

 

Now the mundanes did not understand them; they had some weird ideas. Ideas like the Sentinels were big, brutish muscular men, who are fierce protectors but kept their guides at home as nothing more than submissive sex slaves. The guide did want what was best for the Sentinel that was true but not at the expense of their self-respect. If the guide was submissive then that was because it was what they wanted – people forget that Sentinels could not on instinctual level see any harm to any guide, but especially not their own guide.

 

All over the world, Sentinels and Guides lived but they tended to form packs and like wolves they followed the strongest as their leader. Normally the territory would be a city or a district; however for rare Sentinels the area was much larger. For example when O’Conner came online – he was named the Prime Alpha Sentinel of LA, but when he came to testing he broke the upper end of the scale just like his step-father.  He did intend to officially rule that area with his guide when he returned but Brian felt like the whole of the US could be his territory. However for now he was doing his Dads a favour, and he was about to prove that they were more powerful as they were heading to Miami to stop a potential rogue Sentinel. His Dad had asked him to find out the truth on Carter Verone and whether he was corrupt. If it was true then it had the potential to become a media scandal and shitstorm; Brian had been given Carte Blanche by his Papa Sentinel Ellison to deal with the situation as he saw fit.

 

He was travelling with his Guide Dominic Toretto and his guide’s sister Mia, a sentinel, and her guide Vince. They were more likely to feel the pull of the territories but his Dads hoped that by being with their family packs and acknowledged Alpha’s they should be okay in Miami, and be able to give them back up if it was needed. They had no clue just how badly Verone had infected the local Sentinel's and guides.

 

Currently they were heading along Highway 95 in four separate cars. They had considered travelling in just two cars but if the plan was to have them race to get close to their rogue Sentinel then they would want their own cars so as to be convincing.  Dom was leading the convoy of three in his charger; next came Mia and Vince in her Honda and finally Brian in his Nissan Skyline.

 

It was the end of the cross country drive and they would all be relieved to get out of their cars as much as they loved them. It had taken six days to drive from LA, and there wasn’t really any Sentinel friendly cheap motels along this route. Brian had already vowed to make it a priority for the council to take up the fight. Granted Brian had spent his nights curled up with Dom in his Skyline as they collapsed the best and Vince and Mia had done the same, but whilst it was a fantastic way to bond with their partners it was not kind to their backs.

 

Dom pulled off the exit for Downtown Miami and followed the directions given by Blair Sandburg. He loved the man who was practically his father-in-law, the man took no shit and was a guide who was not to mess with. He and Dom had bonded in LA guide-to-guide while Jim and Brian had gone off and done Sentinel father-son bonding time (they train Sentinels by hunting them). Dom had learnt some pretty neat shaman guide tricks from Blair. He just hoped that he wouldn’t need them in LA, but he wasn’t stupid and knew that it was best to come into a situation over-armed, than under-prepared.

 

Dom spoke through the radios, “So who are we meeting and why this guy and not the local Director?”

 

Brian snorted, “Blair is awesome but he has no love of fops and people with over-inflated egos.”

 

Mia laughed, “His words?”

 

Brian nodded before realising that guides wouldn’t necessarily see it. “Yeah, he is the less diplomatic of him and his Sentinel.”

 

Vince frowned, “He tends to soothe Sentinel Ellison though, right?”

 

Brian snorted, “Yeah and it is still way too damn sexual for the general public.”

 

He said this with all the horror of a minor who had seen his parents continually molesting each other, and making out. Vince hearing the horror tinged embarrassment teased gently, “Yeah, yeah we know that no kid wants to see their parents make out. Just remember that no brother wants to see it either.”

 

Brian had a cheeky grin, Dom could practically hear the grin through the radio, “Okay but that goes for you and Mia too.”

 

“Fuck you Brian.”

 

Brian snickered, “Uh-huh I’m a happily bonded Sentinel whose bonded guide could kick his ass. No straying for me.”

 

Mia shook her head at the antics but was privately glad that her family could get along. She knew that the pairs bonding and forming a family pack had greatly helped. It meant that everyone had their place and created a stable basis for family bonds. “So we are staying with whom?”

  
“Tej Parker – a local guide who has a boat for bonded pairs.” Brian waited a beat though for the best part of meeting Tej quickly. “He is also the local point man for the street races.”

 

**_They were here to do a job but no one said they couldn't have fun in the meantime._ **

* * *

 

_Next up: Political Animals:- Brian and Mia verbally flay a fop :D_

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	2. 1. Political Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Brian goes to a meet and greet to the Miami Sentinel Centre - It goes as well as expected.

 

**Chapter One: Political messes**

  
  


Brian rolled the car into the bar where he was told that their local contact would be waiting. He adored his Papa, as Blair despite being an ex-FBI agent didn’t much like to play by the rules. Tej was not strictly legit but he was the one with his nose to the ground when it came to racing and underground knowledge. He could check in with the local centre later. He wasn’t looking forward to it and neither was his grouchy guide.

 

Dom looked around and he didn’t mind their temporary home, but he would not be settled until they made it home to Echo Park. Brian was definitely understanding as he felt his Sentinel’s delicate touch on his back, “We will get the job done and get the hell out of here. I can travel but you and LA are home.”  
  


It was the greatest truth to be told. Vince adored his best friend and since bonding to Mia he wouldn’t look twice at anyone - not even the most scantily clad race bunny. He didn’t want to be responsible for sending his Sentinel into a feral rage and killing a stupid bunny who was just looking for one night of fun. It would be there last night of fun they ever had. Still seeing the sickeningly annoyingly cute scene, he couldn’t help but feel their needed to be commented of, “D’aww the feels.”

 

Dom decided to be a dick. He pulled Brian around him into a hug and then skillfully raised his hand to give him the middle finger.

 

Mia laughed, “Ladies and Gentleman the Alpha pair of LA.”  
  


Brian smirked, “Beta pair of the US actually.”

 

She rolled her eyes but knowing it to be true - said nothing.  She was glad though that last part wasn’t announced just yet - there job would be hard enough without Carter having that challenge in front of him.

 

“Yes which means we should be finding our contact.”

 

Dom started laughing, “With hair like that he will be not hard to miss.”

 

Brian turned in the direction of his guide. He could see what Dom meant that was some hair; he couldn’t help but tease. “Don’t be jealous ... you’re better bald.”

 

Dom’s look said he was so not impressed with him right now.

 

Tej was looking a little tense, “Hey now. I don’t want to get involved in a domestic!”

 

Brian laughed, “Relax I’m just teasing the big guy and it will be me he takes issue with.”  
  


What Brian left unsaid was that he wouldn’t mind just how his guide took exception - mutual pleasure would be had by both.  Tej might not have enhanced senses but even he could see the tension between the pair. “So I’ve been asked to give you an intro onto the circuit.”

 

Brian grinned, “You’ll make a packet off us. We need to catch Carter Verone’s eye.”

 

Tej frowned, “Now I know you’re crazy.”

 

Brian laughed, “It has been said but we’re well suited and we can handle Verone.”

  
Tej sucked in a deep breath, “He is one bad dude even if he is a Sentinel. He keeps taking Drivers but they never return to the races or are ever seen in Miami if you get my drift.”

 

Brian sighed, “Yeah we know and that is my problem. He is using Sentinels and Guides and I’m not having it.”

 

There was a tendril of power behind that voice, and Tej may only be a level 3 Guide but he could guess. “Just how powerful are you?”

 

Brian smirked, “Now that will be telling. Can the LA Street King get a race?”  
  


Tej laughed sucking in a breath realising just who was in front of him. “Oh yeah. There is no way that he won’t take the bait. If you want accommodation that isn’t stifling council assigned ...  I have a houseboat two beds in it. Specially designed for Sentinel and Guides.”

 

Brian nodded and the local race fixer lead them to this houseboat. His Dad had said that he could trust Tej, and he did. Still it was one thing to rely on him for information and another thing entirely for living quarters. He sucked in a breath seeing the boat. It was older but he couldn’t smell any rust or decay in the frame. He noted that Mia was performing the same sensory checks and was gripping her guide tight. Sharing a small nod of confirmation that both agreed it was safe so they moved forward.

 

The boat was stunning. It wasn’t big but the two couples could deal. There was a living area that folded into a bed. A closed off area with another bedroom, a galley and shower. It would be tight quarters but the two couples were family and would deal. 

There was one part that was not up for discussion, and Brian was firm, “You two have the bedroom. No arguments.”

 

Mia’s eyes narrowed, “It is our job to protect you.”

 

Brian smiled, “And you will but I’m trained and my protective urges are working double time. You’re my little sister and my second so ... take the bed.”

 

Mia sighed knowing that for once she had lost the argument before it begun. “Fine but I’m not happy.”

 

Dom snickered, “Save it we gotta go visit the council next.”

 

  * _**It was going to take all their reserves of patience.**_




 

Markham was virtually vibrating with anger. Brian was kind enough not to comment but if he said anything then he would be considered fair game.  The Centre’s leader clearly did not like the way he had challengers to his authority. It wasn’t like Brian was making assumptions. He had heard the conversation from four miles away - Sentinel Markham was obviously forgetting that Brian’s abilities were second only behind his adoptive Father Jim Ellison.

 

“Alpha Sentinel O’Conner and Alpha Guide Toretto welcome to the Miami centre. We would have greeted you if we’d known when you would have arrived.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes mentally. If Markham had done his homework then he would know that his rebuke would be ignored. “Yes well I wanted to make contact with my landlord.”

 

Markham was startled, “Your Landlord? Surely you will be staying at the centre?”

 

Said from a bureaucrat and not one that ever had to do undercover work Brian thought sourly. “Not smart if we want Verone to take the bait.”

 

Markham sniffed and he did take the rebuke as it was meant. Brian was always fond of subtle victories; given the amusement vibrating through the bond - Dom was enjoying it too.  “I see my apologies ... just forgive me I don’t see Sentinel Verone trying to take on the Leader of LA.”  
  


Brain laughed so he was doubting his father's’ plan. He kept back the snide response of, ‘And that is why you are the administrator and not the leader of Miami.’  He was still smiling as he said, “And that is why it is perfect. By the way this is my beta pair Alpha Mia Toretto and her Guide Vince D’Angelo”

 

The centre’s leader was confused, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 

Brian took pity. “To the outside world it looks like we have shirked our responsibilities and I’ve left my father’s to pick up the mess.”

 

Markham paled as he put two and two together. All he had known was that Sandberg and Ellison had took on and adopted a young incredibly powerful Sentinel but the identity of the person had never been released. And now said person stood before him.  
  


Brian could see the Leader put it together. “We have accepted the position as the Beta pair of the USA as well, and as we consider the whole of the USA as our territory we can travel ... Now Papa says you have someone observing Verone?”

 

Markham nodded realising that there was no way that he could freeze these people out if he wanted to keep his job. He might not like it; in fact he hated it but he was smart enough to hear what was not being said by the visiting Alpha.

 

“It is Guide Fuentes. She is talented and unbonded as a result Verone is trying to convince her to bond.”

 

Brian was furious, so much so that Dom had to put his hand on his back and then push positive thoughts through the bond.

 

Brian asked his next question, and it was clear that there would be trouble if he didn’t like the answer.  Mia shivered as it was if the temperature had dropped by several degrees. She had no clue that Brian was one of the very few rare special snowflake Alpha to have six enhanced senses. He could in fact use his empathy both protectively and as a weapon.

 

“Is she safe?”

 

Markham frowned, “She is aware of the dangers.”

 

Brian was ticking over, “Not my question: Is she safe?”

 

Markham sighed, “She is fitted with alarms and personal GPS we have done all that we can but he is smart.”

 

Brian smiled toothily, “Well you better have an extraction plan because if we extract her there will be a massive body count that you will have to explain to the Miami PD.”

 

Markham was astounded and confused. He didn’t see what about the situation had angered the Alpha so. Dom was starting to get pissed on Brian’s behalf. It was clear that this guy was a major jackass that only cared for his own glory. It was clear to all four of them in their short meeting that the reason why he had not bonded was due to a massively deficient personality.   
  
Mia was angered on the guides behalf, “You have risked that woman’s life ... What if he forces a bond?”  
  
Markham spluttered, “But to think of forcing a bond is unthinkable.”

 

And in normal circumstances that was exactly true - it was the worst crime imaginable in the Sentinel community. In the instances that it did happen there was very little that you could do without punishing the Guide. The bond once formed was unbreakable and would in most cases see the one partner die within hours of their bonded partners. And if they harmed the Sentinel who forced the guide then ultimately they harmed the guide through the bond.

 

Dom was the one to make him see his stupidity, “Yeah he has been so willing to play by the rules until now.”

 

Brian lost patience, “We’re going to find out ...Don’t freak out. People will start coming to Dom and I with their problems. They won’t be able to help it.”

 

Markham was about to say something, and Mia shut him down getting irritated with the sound of his voice. “Don’t have an ego about this he is an Alpha Sentinel Prime and you are a low level Guide.”

 

Brian loved his little sister and her sharp tongue more and more. “She is right. We will make contact with Verone our own way. We’ll probably keep you informed.”

 

Dom was trying to work out who Brian took after when it came to diplomacy. The best bit was he was pretty sure that he had taken components from both, and as a result wasn’t very diplomatic at all.

 

  * _**Then again it didn’t take a genius to realise that it wasn’t going to be diplomacy that stopped Verone.**_




_ **** _


End file.
